


Facisnated Fleeting Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young human girl looks up to the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Gateguard. Perhaps a little too much...





	Facisnated Fleeting Love

”You want to do what to me?”  
  
The sun shone down on the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, casting a bright light upon the two girls standing at the side facing out towards the lake. The taller girl, the beautiful redhead known as Hong Meiling, was looking awfully confused at being confronted by a much younger looking human girl. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard what you said… Can you repeat it one more time, kiddo?” The youkai gate guard asked as she kneeled down to look her younger guest in the eye, hoping that eye-contact would help her hearing.  
  
“I said, I want to try hypnosis on you, Miss Meiling!” The younger and plainer looking human girl shouted, the force of her voice causing the draconic gate guard’s hair to blow back a bit in response. “You’re not that old, stop making it seem like you can’t hear me!” The girl pouted as she got a bit too upset at the antics that the older girl was pulling, prompting the latter to plant her hand on her head and gently pet her.  
  
“Alright, alright kiddo… I’m sorry I wasn’t listening properly, but you’re really way too worked up about this. Can’t you just go back to your parents and have a good day, maybe come back here with some friends so I don’t have to worry about some other youkai trying to eat you?” Meiling expressed her worry as she continued to pet the girl on the head, hoping to cheer her up…  
  
“I managed to get around all the youkai, can’t you just let me try out the hypnosis and then tell the fairies to help me get back home?” The girl looked significantly less upset after being caressed and petted by the older girl, and the way that she almost pleaded to try out her technique, on top of how her eyes were starting to quiver was enough to make Meiling reconsider.  
  
“Ahhh… Okay, alright, you win kiddo. Try that weird hypnosis thingy, then we’ll get you home before sundown. Tell you what, if you don’t get it to work, I’ll ask Patchouli if she can conjure up a little bag of sweets as consolation. Hopefully she won’t mind doing me another favor…” As the gate guard gave her permission and began to trail off, the human girl pulled out a little yen coin on a string, letting it dangle in front of the older girl’s face. “A coin? Why do you need a coin to do this?”  
  
“Just… Don’t speak too much, Miss Meiling. Just watch the coin as it goes back and forth…” With her reply prompting the youkai to watch the coin, the girl began to swing it back and forth, the coin moving in a rhythm that would mimic a pendulum. Like the girl ordered, Meiling’s eyes followed the path of the coin, her irises moving in tune with the speed of the swing.  
  
The more she watched the pendulum, the more something inside of the draconic girl’s head started to put pressure on the rest of her thoughts, causing her eyelids to slowly sink, her gaze growing less and less focused as her eyes struggled to keep up with the coin… Then, as a bit of drool slipped out of the corner of her mouth, the gate guard’s eyes closed. Without a single word spoken after the initial order, the human had managed to send a youkai into a trance… Not just any trance, but a very suggestible trance.  
  
“Meiling. None of what happens from now on will remain in your memory. Nothing I do to you while you’re in this trance will have happened. You will believe that you have slept the entire time, and only I will know the true way events have unfolded.” The girl’s tone suddenly turned commanding, and the youkai started to repeat the words that were spoken back to her, affirming the girl’s control over her subconscious. She had been waiting for this moment.  
  
The young girl reached forward and grabbed ahold of the older girl’s breasts, digging her hands into that cloth-covered flesh and squeezing tightly, inciting Meiling to moan just a little as this little amount of physical stimulus wouldn’t make her wake up. “It’s all your fault, Meiling…! If you just realized why I came by so often, maybe I wouldn’t’ve needed to stoop to this…!” The girl plainly admitted as she got onto her own knees, forcing her cute little face in between that greed-clad bosom…  
  
“If you just realized that you had a crush on your hands, then maybe I wouldn’t be putting you into a memoryless trance, maybe I’d actually be able to admit my feelings for you…!” The young human opened up the floodgates that held back her pent-up emotions, small teardrops pouring down her cheeks as she continued to fondle the older girl’s body, her hands sliding down the sides of her toned torso and onto her plump posterior.   
  
“Maybe… Maybe you could’ve rejected me, put me on a better path in life… But you didn’t even notice a thing! You’re so stupid, Meiling…!” The girl’s emotions were overflowing as her tears intensified, while her hormone-induced sexual acts ramped up as well. She craved the touch and warmth of the woman she adored, even if she couldn’t give a physical or verbal response… even if she wouldn’t even remember this confession.  
  
As Meiling continued to stare blankly out into the distance, the girl stood up and wiped her eyes dry of the tears that had been gushing forth… She couldn’t let herself get caught up in her own lack of love, and instead she planned to make use of the redhead in the only way a young and developing girl could. The girl pulled up her skirt to reveal her crotch, revealing a cute yet girthy male organ protruding right above where her slickened slit sat… “Meiling… Suck.” The girl issued the entranced youkai a command, prompting her to move for the first time since she was put under.  
  
The dim-eyed and redheaded woman followed the young girl's orders, opening her mouth as she lowered her head onto the head of her rod. Despite its girth, it wasn't an especially impressive rod. It was a quaint kind of cock, just like the girl herself was an unimpressive girl. She was average... At least, that's what she told herself when she kept comparing herself to the Chinese woman she had fallen for.  
  
"If only you hadn't been so nice to me..." The human muttered, only for her self-pitying to be cut off by a loud moan. The mesmerized youkai had no concept of taking things slowly or gently, leading her to immediately go straight down to the base of the younger girl's cock before she started to suck with the intensity of a vacuum.  
  
"H-Hoolld-aaaahhh-" The girl lost all of her momentum as the one she desired most suddenly turned the tables on mere accident. The dragon-themed youkai was proficient at sexual favors such as this one, merely as a result of her extensive training. What would've been a normal blowjob turned divine, simply because there were no restraints placed on how she were to act.   
  
The wet warmth of her mouth was enough to make the girl shriek in sheer surprise and unexpected delight, a small stream of cum blasting forth from the young girl's rod in mere seconds. "S-Stop, STOP!" She shouted as she barely got a chance to breathe before the suction continued to drain her of any remaining droplets of cum within her nuts.   
  
Thankfully, Meiling was not too far gone into her trance to run entirely on autopilot, so the suction stopped the second the girl cried out for her to stop. The hypnotized woman just sat there with a cock in her mouth, staring empty-eyed at her controller with a soulless gaze.  
  
The girl slowly pulled her cock out of the youkai's mouth, her face both pale and red from the cocktail she called her current emotional state. She was astounded by just how relentless Meiling was without any kind of restraints put on her by her personality... and she was still more than turned on by the prospect of being dominated by her...  
  
But, she'd be unfit for it all. She knew that. That's why she had stooped to something as dumb as hypnosis. To have a chance with a woman completely out of her league. The deep breaths and the pauses between them were all too indicative of her mind accepting that she wasn't fit for her. It wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Miss Meiling..." The young girl said as she slowly brushed the hypnotized woman's face, who didn't react to her touch in the slightest. The sight of just how unresponsive she was, made the girl tear up inside. She had gone about this in the worst way possible, and it opened her eyes.  
  
Maybe it really was for the best that she didn't pursue a love for the taller redhead. After all, she was still just a human. They'd have to part ways way earlier than she would want, and Meiling would be left all alone. The sensation of just how inhuman the youkai really was had cleared the young girl's mind, and although she still harbored a crush on her, this was more than enough for her. She'd watch from afar, hoping for the youkai's good fortune... forever more.  
  
"Miss Meiling... I'll keep watch on you. Please. Keep showing me the sides of you that I love. Once I snap my fingers, you will wake up and remember nothing about our final meeting... or me at all."  
  
The tears that slowly dribbled down the determined girl's face were barely audible. "Goodbye."  
  
SNAP  
  
\---  
  
"Mmmm... Nnnnn..?" Were the slumber-induced words that left Meiling's mouth as she let out a yawn to go with them. Unknowing of what had just transpired, she scratched the back of her head, trying to gain her bearings...  
  
"Why did I suddenly fall asleep? Did I lose my rhythm?" She asked herself aloud as she tapped the end of her chin, tilting her head left to right to try and remember what had happened. A little shiver ran down her spine, sweat beading down her brow as her mind started to wander. "Maybe... Oh, Sakuya's going to be really mad..."  
  
The Chinese girl tried to play the severity of the situation off by nervously giggling and leaning back against the wall of the manor, hoping that nobody had taken advantage of the fact she hadn't been guarding the gate.  
  
As she started to calm down, she shook off her worries. "I would've been woken up by Sakuya if something was wrong, so a little nap didn't hurt at all. Just a little mistake, nothing more!" The redhead laughed to herself earnestly, right up until she made the mistake of having her tongue touch the insides of her mouth. Her eyebrow raised as she rummaged her tongue around, utterly perplexed by something that she would never quite figure out in earnest. The last 'gift' left behind by the girl who wished to be her everything...  
  
"Why does my mouth taste so sticky and salty...?"


End file.
